


Vocal

by ThePinkEgoBox



Series: Slice Off The Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkEgoBox/pseuds/ThePinkEgoBox
Summary: A moment between Viktor and Yuuri in the bedroom. Yuuri likes to tease Victor. Pretty much porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating on this ramped up. Pure straight up porn. You may skip this snippet if not to your tastes.

A stifled whimper sounded through the dim light of the room.

"Mmnn, don't hold back, don't you dare hold back on me, I want to hear you." Another gasp followed, throatier, filled with desire. Viktor arched his back as Yuuri twisted his fingers, brushing against that one spot that always seemed to make Viktor squirm. A breathless babble of Russian that Yuuri couldn't begin the decipher flowed from Viktor before the older man clutched at him, pulling him up into a searing kiss.

Soft lips parted, another breathy moan. "Yuuri, please." A chuckle.

"Say it."

"Please, Yuuri. I need you. Please stop teasing me." Viktor begged. In the half-light, Yuuri smirked as he hooked his ankles with Viktor's, twisting and flipping them over on their bed.

"You're right. No more teasing. I want to see you ride me." Yuuri told Viktor before nipping at his lip, causing the silver haired man to hiss and pull away with a light laugh.

"I recall once there was a time when you were much more innocent and naive. Whatever happened to him?" Viktor asked as he reached between them, resting on the top of Yuuri's legs as he sat up, stroking a gentle teasing caress over the hard length of his fiancé's cock. Yuuri shuddered, enjoying the sensation of it.

"You showed up out of nowhere and ruined me." He jerked at the sudden cold feeling as Viktor dripped lube into him, not bothering to warm it in his hands first.

"That was punishment for your blasphemy. Just because you can't remember the banquet in Sochi, doesn't mean I forgot. You started it zolotse." The rest of the conversation was lost to moans as Viktor finally sheathed Yuuri inside of him in one fluid motion, to the hilt before stilling to allow himself to adjust to the fullness inside of him. 

Yuuri reached up and pulled Viktor's face down to his, meeting partway, kissing him fully, opening up as Viktor slowly rocked his hips, his erection trapped between them. Yuuri moved to grasp him, firm pressure sliding over the soft skin.

"Oh, please, that again zolotse, please.." A gasping moan punctuated with a roll of hips, grinding down in order to reach deeper inside. "Fuck."

"That's the point. Ride me, Viktor."

Viktor leaned back again, lifting slightly before letting himself fall again, grinding down harder on Yuuri's cock, eliciting moans from the both of them. Yuuri in turn twisted slightly as he jerked Viktor off, thumb pressing over the glans where it was most sensitive, rubbing in small circles. It sent Viktor into a frenzy above him, bucking his hips. Yuuri could only hold on as he felt the tight heat of Viktor gripping him, could feel as he tensed further, on the cusp of an orgasam.

"There, that's it, I want you to cum riding my cock, go on, fuck yourself on me." The order from Yuuri was enough to send Viktor over the edge, screaming out as everything exploded into whiteness. He pulled Yuuri right along with him, who continued to fist one hand on Viktor's cock, the other on his hip, pulling him hard into him as he came inside of him. 

Ragged breathing slowly evened out, Viktor rolling to the side, allowing a softening a Yuuri to pull out of him. Sharing the same pillow, they looked at each other in the low light, smiling as they caught their breath.

"I love you." A soft smile from Yuuri.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." A returning one from Viktor. "Now, shall we go clean up in the shower so we can get dirty again? I think we need to address that filthy mouth of yours."

Yuuri blushed as he grinned wider, a gentle slap to Viktor's bare ass. "Shut up, you know you love it."

"Mmn, yes I do. Very much. Now, about that shower?"

**Author's Note:**

> Zolotse - My gold
> 
> Ya lyublyu tebya - I love you


End file.
